Reflections
by SevenCorvus
Summary: Pairing: Reese/Finch slash Prompt:"mirrors/doubles" square at kink bingo Warning: bondage Summary: It was like looking in a mirror. Disclaimer: I own nothing, except in my dreams. Author's Note: Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies and smut.


He didn't want to admit it for the longest time, but part of the reason he'd run off when Finch had first approached him wasn't because he didn't believe Finch. Oh no, Finch had a sincerity about him when they spoke that just couldn't be faked. And that scared the hell out of him.

Reese had had a visceral reaction to Finch from their first meeting. Something inside of him had recognized the other man instantly. It was like looking in a mirror, seeing his own pain and desperate need to make things right reflected back at him. All those wounds that he had thought he'd been doing a decent job of concealing were illustrated clearly in those pale eyes that gazed at him so intently. It wasn't just that Finch had information about him that no one else did, but that gaze seemed to say that he truly _knew_ him, in a way that nobody ever had.

Every one of his self-preservation instincts had kicked in, telling him to get away from this man that seemed to see to the core of him. Later though, he had accepted Finch's offer, wanting to make a difference, and thinking this was a good chance to do it. That didn't change the fact that he was drawn to the other man, to the bone deep understanding in his eyes. Reese didn't just want to know more about him, he _needed_ to. The more time they worked together, spent together, the more his need grew.

He realized early on, that Finch was a fascinating dichotomy, a man shifting between dual purposes. He wanted Reese to believe him, to trust him, but he also wanted to keep himself guarded, private. Reese believed him when he said that he'd never lie, because despite Finch's need to conceal personal things, he was one of the most genuine people he had ever met. He didn't just say things to get Reese to trust him, he meant them. That kind of honesty, the kind that he'd never had in the military or the CIA, was rapidly becoming addictive.

And Reese wanted more than that. He wanted to be able to look at Finch and _know_ him, the way the other man had seemed to when they met. He, of all people, knew how difficult it was to trust, to let someone in, let yourself be vulnerable, but he hoped that if he let the other man in then Finch would mirror the favor. It was a risk he knew, but one Reese hadn't taken with Jessica and regretted deeply. He wasn't about to make the same mistake again. He had met his mirror, his double, and he wasn't going to lose him, to external or internal forces.

It hadn't been easy. Finch had been like a wild animal guarding his wounds, snapping at anyone who came too close. Reese had gone slow, remaining patient, counting each tidbit of personal information as a small victory, planning his ultimate end game. There had been rough patches along the way, but he had enjoyed it, enjoyed the hunt, the courtship, and it was worth it, all worth it.

Worth it to see Finch sprawled beneath him on the bed, wrists and ankles bound to keep him from injuring himself in his movements. Those beautiful pale eyes looking at him trustfully, his face mirroring his thoughts and feelings clearly. Reese smiled down at him gently, leaning in to kiss those sweet lips, thrilling at the moan that provoked from the reclusive, normally controlled man. He took a moment to look at the scars that marked the other man's body, scars that represented the wounds they both shared.

Reese wanted to bring pleasure to this man, whose body often brought only pain and frustration. He sucked bruising kisses down Finch's neck and shoulders, wanting to leave his mark, wanting to give them something to look at later that would show what had occurred. He ran his hands roughly down the other man's chest, rubbing his thumbs over the nipples, bringing them to hard points, before following with his mouth, sucking first one, then the other. He wet them thoroughly, pulling back to blow across the moisture, Reese grinned as Finch tried vainly to arch into the sensation, prevented by the bonds.

Scooting down, Reese licked a line up Finch's cock, mouthing along the throbbing vein, as he ran a finger teasingly around his entrance. Lubing his fingers, he inserted one, then another, then another, stretching the man below him carefully. He thrust them in and out of him, brushing against his prostate several times, while he sucked the head of his cock, tasting the slowly leaking precum. Only when he thought Finch was relaxed enough, his eyes blown wide, a red flush spread across his face and down his body, did Reese relent and slide his fingers out, slicking his own cock, and gradually pressing in.

He took the other man thoroughly, thrusting slowly, until Finch was begging for more, lying open beneath him, at his mercy. Reese brought them both to a fever pitch, teasing them with the edge, refusing to touch his lover further, wanting him to come on his cock alone. He took his mouth in a demanding kiss, biting at his lip hard enough to draw blood. Reese sucked it clean, staring into Finch's eyes, wanting him to acknowledge his claim, admit who he now belonged to. His face pliant with surrender, Finch's eyelids fluttered closed as he came, his muscles tightening around Reese bringing him to orgasm.

Reese withdrew, dropping to the bed next to him, taking a moment to enjoy the afterglow, and then released his bound limbs, massaging them lightly. He curled himself around Finch's relaxed body, drawing him into his arms. Reese ran a finger tenderly down his face, taking pride in the tranquility in those once tormented eyes, tranquility now reflected in his own soul.


End file.
